The lie
by kokob5
Summary: Betrayed by those she called friends Yuu leaves the Japanese imperial demon army with only one goal in mind, Revenge. (Set in an AU. after the battle of Shinjaku if what Mika said was true that the humans were deceiving her. Female/anti-hero/Infected Yuu.)
1. Betrayal

(A.N. **FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW AN 'INFECTED' PERSON IS SOMEONE LIKE GUREN AT THE END OF THE BATTLE OF NAGOYA WHEN HE STABS YUU.)**

Yuu didn't know what to think it was after the battle of Shinjuku, they'd pushed the vampires back but only because she turned into that...thing, right now though she was inside her inner world looking at the sky waiting to wake up to see her friends again, she'd admit it was hard at first but after a while she started to like the whole friends thing.

The words Mika said started to echo in her head. ''They're deceiving you.'' Yuu says out loud before smiling. 'Mika you might not know it but I do...there my friends and always will be...' Yuu thinks to herself before being shaken out of them by Ashuramaru. ''I still agree with that Mika person.'' He says walking beside Yuu. ''The humans are using you even if you don't see it.'' He says only making Yuu smirk. ''If your trying to get control of my body it won't work.

Ashuramaru just sighs. ''I'm not.'' He says surprising Yuu. ''I'm simply telling the truth before it's too late and you discover on your own.'' He states looking up at the sky again. ''You may not know it but...they did this to you, I've said before and I will again, you are merely a weapon to the humans to be used and disposed of when you are no longer needed, if you're lucky they might turn you into a holy version of a cursed gear.'' Ashuramaru says with a frown on his face.

''Why do you care so much?'' Yuu asks looking at him. ''Simple, you're the most entertainment I've had in hundreds of years, your different... and you let me drink your blood...'' He says looking back at her with a smile. ''Unless you show me evidence I won't stop calling them friends.'' Yuu states getting up only for Ashuramaru to grab her arm. ''If you want evidence I can give it to you, you can't hear what they say or see them but I can hear and see since them.'' Ashuramaru says.

As he finishes a blur starts to form in the sky near them showing the room Yuu is sleeping in. ''So I'm in a hospital?'' Yuu asks looking at him. ''I don't see how-'' She's interrupted by Guren walking into the room making her quiet down as he walks beside a doctor as they speak.

''Sir if we try to wake her un-naturally it could cause major setbacks with the project.'' The doctor says. ''And if we don't it won't be ready for several mouths being in a coma.'' Guren says looking down at Yuu's unconscious form. ''I know sir but if we use magic to wake her it could kill h-'' He's cut off by Guren glaring at him. ''I don't care, its squads sick of waiting for it to get up and we need it soon or else we'll all be killed.'' Guren interrupts before leaving the doctor who looks down at Yuu sympathetically. ''The only reason your alive...is to be used and thrown away...I'm so...so sorry...'' He says before walking out.

Yuu stares at the image blankly. ''As you see Guren refers to you as an It.'' Ashuramaru says looking at Yuu with a sad look on her face. ''B-but...what about...my squad...'' Yuu asks looking at Ashuramaru. ''I don't know since not a single one has bothered coming here since you blacked out.'' Ashuramaru says adding salt to the newly open wound. ''T-that can't be...'' Yuu says holding back tears. ''Y-Yoichi...he-'' ''He used you to get into the vampire extermination unit like he planned to do with Yamanaka.'' Ashuramaru interrupts looking at her seriously.

''Shiho...'' Yuu says looking at the image in happiness as he walks into the room looking at Yuu darkly as he takes a seat beside her bed. ''This is a damned waste of time...Guren asked us to come up here in shifts for at least one of us to be here when you wake up...'' Shiho says to himself leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed looking at Yuu. ''I seriously wonder what you are...You seem like a sweet girl but you're just some sort of monster like a wolf inside a sheep's clothing Shiho says looking at her thinking she can't hear him rant on and on.

''T-turn it off...please...'' Yuu says weakly looking away from the image prompting Ashuramaru to remove the blur looking at the girl he calls a wielder with a freshly broken heart. ''It would seem I was right.'' Ashuramaru says taking a seat beside his wielder who blankly looks at the ground only a ''Hmm.'' as a response. ''So what do we do then?'' Yuu speaks up after a minute of silence. ''You could pretend you never heard any of that and live life as normal surrounded by people who see you as an object or you could leave and find this Mika person and accept his offer.'' Ashuramaru suggest.

''Family...'' Yuu says looking up at the sky. ''was the reason I joined the JIDA...for revenge and yet...'' Yuu says trying to form a proper sentence as tears spill from her eyes. ''Ashuramaru...is there any way we can leave now?'' Yuu asks looking at her demon sword. ''That depends, we can wait till you wake or let me possess your body for a times and get you away from the humans.'' Ashuramaru suggests looking at his wielder.

There was another silence before Yuu spoke up. ''Ashuramaru...have you even been betrayed?'' Yuu asks making him look at her. ''My previous wielder was a bit like you she was nice to me and said that we could be partners for as long as possible but sadly she never kept that promise and treated me like an object and weapon after the contract was finished.'' Ashuramaru explains as he walks around Yuu. ''So yes I know what betrayal feels like.'' He adds after.

''Then possess me...'' Yuu says, no demands as she stands up. Ashuramaru smiles before something hits him mentally. ''Actually...there may be a different way so I don't have to possess you for several months.'' Ashuramaru says coming up with an idea. ''I could infect you, you have control but act demon like.'' He says making Yuu look at him confused. ''You can do that?'' She asks looking at Ashuramaru prompting him to smile and nod. ''And while we do we could easily train to become stronger and stronger until we can take revenge on the people who betrayed and used you.'' Ashuramaru says walking until he was in front of Yuu wiping a tear from her eye.

''I...'' Yuu paused thinking it over before smiling at Ashuramaru. ''I'd like that...'' She says wiping her eyes before holding her hand out to him making him take it. ''Drink my blood.'' Ashuramaru says making Yuu's eyes widen. ''I have to drink your blood?'' She asks making Ashuramaru nod at her. ''It's similar to how a human becomes a vampire, we infect humans by making them drink our blood.'' Ashuramaru explains making Yuu nod. Ashuramaru draws his sword before cutting his wrist making a spray of blood come out as he materializes a cut in hand and lets it fill with the blood before handing it to Yuu.

''Drink.'' He says letting the wound heal. ''And together we will become unstoppable.'' He shouts this time with a smile that made him look insane. Yuu looks at the glass in her hands hesitantly before bringing the cup to her lips and drinking the blood trying not to gag at the taste. After she finishes she drops the cup holding her head before screaming in pain. ''The pain will pass.'' Ashuramaru says soothingly as he walks behind her rubbing her back as she falls on her knees holding her head whispering words of comfort softly into her ears.

Yuu continues to scream in pain as her body started to change, she grew slightly from 5'5 to 5'6 in an instance and her emerald green eyes had a started to form a glowing red rim around them burning her eyes only to be counter acted by the healing effect of the demon blood in her that burned like lava as it moved around her body. ''I-it hurts...'' Yuu whimpers out after the screaming dies down. ''It will be over soon.'' Ashuramaru says.

In the real world Shiho is reading his spell crafts book when Yuu starts to spasm and scream in pain making his eyes widen looking at her as a nearby doctor runs in. ''HOLD HER DOWN.'' He shouts at Shiho who promptly follows his orders trying to hold her down and she throws herself around on the bed continuing to scream attracting more doctors and nurses who try to hold her down. ''Get something for the pain!'' One doctor shouts trying his best to hold her arm down that kept thrashing around. A nurse nods running to the supply run to get morphine for the pain.

Guren bursts into the room to see Yuu throwing herself around and screaming on the bed as doctors try to hold her down with a nurse holding a needle trying to get it into a vain. ''Hold her still!'' The nurse says moving the needle closer, only for Yuu to suddenly stop screaming and flop onto the bed followed quickly by the heart monitor flat lining. ''WE'RE LOSSING HER!'' A doctor shouts as they scatter around trying to resuscitate her.

After several minutes of fighting the doctors managed to start to heart again. ''Sir.'' One of the doctors says pulling Guren to the side. ''If this ever happens again it could get a problem and she could injure herself...I suggest we put her into a strait jacket to limit her movement.'' He suggests making Guren think for a moment before nodding. ''Put it into a strait jacket.'' He says walking away.

Back in Yuu's Inner world she was laying on the ground her head on Asurhmaru's lap using it as a pillow as he looked down at her. ''You're so weak at the moment, it's so tempting to possess you...'' Ashuramaru says only making Yuu smile. ''Yeah...I am huh...'' She says chuckling after a second as darkness begins to overtake her vision. ''Sweet dreams.'' Ashuramaru says smiling looking down at Yuu as she succumbs to sleep. ''Soon...'' Ashuramaru says with a smirk. ''Soon it will all be ours...'' He adds looking up at the sky.

Yuu's eyes fluttered open only for them to be attacked by a harsh light making her turn to the side and groan making one of the doctors walk over to you. ''Ah, you're awake.'' He says looking down at Yuu a fake smile on his face. ''Hmmhn.'' Yuu tries to speak only to find herself making an incoherent noise. ''You must be thirsty.'' The doctor says leaving to get water.

Yuu looks around before moving, or trying to move her arms only to find them bound to her sides making her look down. ''A... strait jacket.'' She says resisting the urge to laugh as her head falls back down her hair covering her eyes as she grins like a lunatic. Guren walks into the room looking at her. ''So your finally awake brat?'' Guren says calling her by the nickname he made for her years ago...when she thought it was all real.

''Shut up...'' Yuu says looking over at him. ''What di-'' He's cut off again by Yuu laughing softly before it goes to full blown laughter. ''Do...you really think...I will let you talk after all you've said about me Guren?'' She says looking at him making his eyes rise in surprise. ''What are you talking about?'' He asks looking at her before pausing looking at her eyes. ''Yo-'' He goes for his sword only for Yuu to tear the strait jacket apart and move like a blur punching him in the gut making him cough out blood before slamming threw the wall. Yuu looks at Gurens bloody form laying on the ground slowly getting up, she looks at the door hearing people running towards the sound. ''I guess it's time to leave...'' Yuu says grabbing Ashuramaru before jumping out of the window ignoring Gurens plea to stop.

Yuu lands on the ground couching shattering the ground below her making soldiers jump back in fight at someone suddenly falling from the sky. Yuu stands up with a grin on her facing looking at the soldiers who draw their weapons. ''I'll make you pay.'' Yuu says running towards them and starting a one sided massacre.

Shinoa's squad was running towards the hospital as news had just come that someone had broken out and almost killed Guren before escaping. ''Who's stupid enough to attack an army official?'' Shiho says running with the squad. ''I don't know but they must be strong to beat Guren even if they catch him by surprise!'' Shinoa shouts at they turn a corner only to stop at the sight in front of them. It was Yuu holding a soldier by the neck with her sword in the other hand, surrounded by dead JIDA soldiers smiling like a psychopath path as she said something before breaking the soldiers neck like a stick.

Yuu drops the soldier in her hand and turns to leave only to pause seeing her 'friends' Standing with several other squads of soldiers who look terrified at the scene in front of them. ''Hey guys...how're you?'' Yuu asks walking forwards putting her sword over her shoulder all the while smiling. ''Yuu what the hell are you doing!?'' Shinoa shouts looking at the girl in front of her who had just massacred several squads of soldiers in cold blood. ''Taking out the trash.'' Yuu reply's stopping 20 meters from her squad ignoring the fact that other squads are surrounding her.

''Yuu, why did you do this? isn't the JIDA something you want to protect?'' Mitsuba asks looking at her. ''Something...I want to protect?'' Yuu asks looking at her a single tear coming out of her right eye sliding down her face before she starts to laugh like it's a joke. ''The JIDA...don't see me as a person, they see me as a thing they can use and throw away when done with it, just like the people I called friends...'' She says actual sadness in Yuu's voice making Mitsuba's eyes widen as she looks at the squad around her not bat an eyelash. ''What does she mean?'' Mitsuba asks making Yuu's eyes widen. 'She...didn't know?' asks to herself.

''Yuu...was just a weapon and we we're given a second mission...to pretend to be Yūichirō Hyakuya's friends to make her join the JIDA and keep her alive until she was needed.'' Shinoa says her face hardening as she holds her scythe in front of her. ''It seems we failed.'' She adds making Mitsuba's eyes widen in horror at the fact. Mitsuba looks down at the ground as she seals her weapon making her squad look at her in bewilderment. ''What ar-'' Shiho is cut of being slapped by Mitsuba who promptly leaves after as tears spill out of her eyes.

Yuu smiles happily. ''At least some of you I can still call friends...'' She says recalling Mitsuba and Yamanaka's who she'd occasionally hang out with since they cleaned up their act and became decent guys after Yuu saved Yuuji from the demon. Yuu looks around her as nearly a hundred soldiers as well as the moon demon company have her surrounded.

''It's time I left...'' With that Yuu blurs out of sight with inhuman speed that would put most vampires to shame as she rams threw a group of soldiers throwing them around like rag dolls as she ran away from the place she used to call home.


	2. Demons and Angels

Yuu shivered as she walked the cold streets of what used to be north Tokyo the only thing protecting her from the harsh elements being a thick strait jacket. The only human's she'd come across ran at the sight of her, who wouldn't? She was covered in enough blood to attack a horseman of john a mile away and the way her eyes glowed added the more murderess vibe, the strait jacket helped as well.

Yuu only sighed looking down at the man on the ground who'd sprained his ankle trying to run away from her as he sat frozen in fear looking at her. ''You don't ha-'' She cut off by him screaming and trying to crawl away making her frown. ''I said wait.'' Yuu says slightly angered. ''G-GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!'' He shouts terrified for his life causing Yuu to physically recoil. 'Monster...' Yuu says in her head looking at the man. 'So that's what people think of me.' She adds sadly before turning away.

''Whatever, save yourself.'' Yuu says as a horseman of john turns to corner and spots the helpless man making him scream. ''HE-HELP ME PLEASE!'' He shouts crawling towards her trying to ignore the pain as his leg dragged behind him, Yuu only walks on the ground starting to tremble as the giant monster runs closer to the man who starts to stand and limp towards her. ''PLEASE!'' He plea's.

Yuu looks back making the man's face light up with hope before being taken away in an instant. ''Save yourself.'' She says as a large set of teeth grab the man sending blood everywhere as the man screams inside the beasts' mouth as its teeth cut in half eating his upper body silencing the screams leaving the lower half to fall on the ground with a splat making Yuu cringe at the sight. ''Eww...'' She says looking at the horseman as it takes interest in her.

They seemed to stare each other down for an eternity before Yuu moved forwards a step shouting out making it recoil back and hiss at her. ''Piss off you over grown snake.'' Yuu says as it rears its head back before turning away and running making her blink in surprise. ''Why...'' Yuu says leaving the rest in the air. 'You're an Infected, technically not fully human, the Horseman does not see you as human.' Asurhmaru's childlike voice says making Yuu jump slightly.

''Ashuramaru?'' Yuu asks looking around. 'I'm in your head idiot.' Ashuramaru says making Yuu stop looking around. 'Oh...'' Yuu says internally. 'Can you hear me?' Yuu asks getting a response a second later. 'Yes I can hear you.'' He says with a nod that Yuu somehow felt making her shiver at the feeling in her spine. 'At this rate you're going to die of hyperemia.' Ashuramaru states making Yuu look at herself. 'I guess your right...' Yuu says after a minute of examining herself and lifting her right foot up and using her hand to pull a shard of glass out of it.

''Oh? what do we have here?'' A cocky voice says making Yuu look at two figures in white cloaks and uniforms with golden highlights here and there stare at her hungrily. ''Seems like we have a human straying away from her pack.'' The one of the right says wearing way too much Eyeliner. ''Indeed, I'll have to punish this one, drinking her blood will surface.'' The other says walking forwards only to stop seeing Yuu stare him down with a stare that made him freeze in fear. 'W-why does it feel like a noble is staring at me...' He says internally, drawing his sword looking at the hollow yet deadly and piercing glare of the girl in front of him followed by his partner.

''I might not like the Japanese imperial demon army...but I still hate vampires more.'' Yuu says drawing Ashuramaru taking a one handed loose stance leaving opens for the vampire to attack, The first vampire hesitates for a second before jumping forwards putting all his strength into his first attack and speed striking at Yuu's heart, only for her to duck under the blade with a wide grin before spinning around and cutting the vampire in half activating her curse making his upper half go over her screaming before turning to ash and the bottom half fall to the ground turning to ash.

Yuu looks up at the other vampire who takes a step back fear on his face a bead of sweat going down his cheek. He quickly turns and goes to jump for the building to get on top of it only for his uniform to get grabbed midair making him stop as she drags him towards her. She turns him and holds him by the neck pulling his face close making him feel her warm breath on his face. ''I'll leave you alive since someone will have to 'protect' the humans you're 'Protecting'.'' Yuu says dropping him. ''Get lost before I change my mind.'' She says in a venomous tone making him scramble away fear and terror in on his face and in his eyes.

Yuu's partly glowing eyes squint as she watches the vampire run away, though she had bigger problems, she needed to get clothes, food and water to survive out her and she also had to avoid big groups of vampires and the Japanese imperial demon army for now, in the state she was she could barely move in time to duck under that attack, she was too weak at the moment after not eating or drinking in the last few days and the fact that she had fought several squads of JIDA and ran a few miles before stopping and running into the vampires.

Yuu sighs before walking on sheathing her sword as she did so. 'Where do we go? If we keep going like this, we'll be caught by the Japanese imperial demon army soon.'' Yuu asks out loud as she walks ignoring a small shard of glass piercing the sole of her foot making it bleed. 'Leaving the Tokyo area is our main priority at the moment, however at the moment I am detecting low tier magic weapons a few miles from here, it could possibly be a Japanese imperial demon army and could have the food and clothing you want.' Ashuramaru answers back making Yuu smile. 'What way?' Yuu asks her smile turning into a grin as she suddenly knows the location. 'I'll ask you how you did that later…for now I'm hungry and cold.' Yuu says before running full speed towards the magical signature.

'Only a few mines?!' Yuu screams in her head at the demon having just run twenty miles to reach a more Rural area outside of Tokyo, it was all new to her, she'd been inside the city all her life. Ashuramaru just laughs at her misfortune and sore feet. Yuu just shakes her head as she walks on only to stop seeing a walled building, the thing was though it was partly destroyed and vampires and JIDA vampire extermination unit squads were fighting. Yuu turns her head to the side to see a noble vampire.

'Wow…he's huge…' Yuu says blinking at the dudes size he looked to be almost thirteen foot. 'A low ranking Progenitor maybe?' Ashuramaru speaks up making Yuu nod as the vampire noble stands watching with a smirk on his face. He starts to speak moving forwards making Yuu's eyes widen in shock, anger and happiness all in one as she seen three more people standing by him.

''What do you think Mika?'' Ferid asks standing with a smirk watching the vampires slaughter the soldiers at the outpost with minimal effort having caught them off guard. Mika just looks ahead with a dark look in his eyes. ''I don't care what you do to the humans.'' Mika replied making Crowley speak up. ''Hmm you never are any fun to be around you know.'' He says only to be ignored by Mika. ''It seems that your little girls are having fun.'' Ferid comments watching them toy with a squad. ''It seems so…I wish they didn't play with the livestock so much; they tend to die before we can capture them.'' Crowley comments.

''Stop acting oblivious…'' Mel states making Ferid, Mika and Crowley turn to him Mika the only one looking confused. ''If I can sense the human watching use from a distance so can you.'' He says facing them with a scowl. Ferid smirks before shrugging. ''Fine ruin the fun…''Ferid says with a sigh looking towards Yuu making her eyes widen and for her to jump behind a building. ''Do you want to get her?'' He says having watched the human do a dive bomb behind a building. Mel just growls before walking towards the building.

Yuu gulps suddenly feeling very sick swallowing down rising bile, looking at the approaching Giant as he looks at her as she peeks around the wall. 'Ashuramaru, he maybe a weak Progenitor but I'm in no state to fight him right now.' Yuu says internally panicking at the approaching noble vampire. 'Calm down Yuu panicking won't get you anywhere.' Ashuramaru says somehow sending a wave of calmness through Yuu. 'We need to go around him and into the camp's food and clothing supply and run.' Ashuramaru says making Yuu nod. Yuu waits a few more seconds seeing a shadow approaching the corner before she jumps through the back window smashing it making the figure speed up as she runs through the house and out the front towards the camp.

''Oh? She got away from him?'' Crowley says looking at the girl in the strait jacket run towards the base at a near inhuman speed peaking his interest. Ferid watches Yuu run as well knowing exactly who it is despite the blood covering some of her face. ''Crowley.'' Ferid says getting his attention. ''Do you remember that girl at Shinjuku that turned into that thing?'' He asks prompting Crowley to nod and Mika to look at him. ''That's her.'' He says making both them turn to see the girl vault over the wall and out of sight. ''Y-Yuu's here?'' Mika asks a happy look on his face stepping forwards only for Ferid to grab his arm making him turn and glare at him. ''If you so much a-'' He's cut off by Ferid putting a finger on his lip.

''I would never dream of touching her, however what interests me about her is her wardrobe she was wearing.'' He says making Mika's eyes widen remembering what she was wearing. ''A bloodied strait jacket, why would she wear that?'' Crowley says a confused look on his face turning back to the base. ''Why not find out?'' Ferid asks and starts making his way over with a smirk playing on his lips followed by Crowley and Mika as they make their way towards the now silent outpost.

Yuu wobbles inside the base planting her hand onto the wall feeling nauseous suddenly. 'Ashuramaru?' Yuu asks. 'Yuu!'' Ashuramaru shouts only for Yuu to hear fuzz, her vision starts to blur as she walks forwards dragging her feet that felt like lead. ''W-why.'' Yuu shouts out dropping on her hands and knees holding down the bile rising in her throght suddenly.

In Yuu's inner world Ashuramaru looks up at the sky with an angry glare as seven golden horns slowly descended from the sky blowing causing Yuu to vomit up a mouthful of blood in the real world as Crowley, Ferid and Mika watched the latter watching in horror trying to get to her only to be stopped by Ferid making him try to attack him only to be grabbed and restrained by Crowley. ''Let me go!'' He shouts only to be ignored as Ferid and Crowley watch in great interest.

Ashuramaru speaks up with rage in his voice. ''You will leave her alone!'' He shouts towards the heavens only getting a response as one of the horns blows making Yuu scream in pain feeling her heart starting to crush itself and her organs to rupture causing her to vomit up more blood onto the ground shaking like a leaf as he organs constantly ruptured and repaired in seconds as Ashuramaru tries to save her using his power causing makings to form around her body.

''What's going on here?'' Ferid asks sarcastically as he walks over to Yuu as she collapse on the ground curling up in a ball wishing the pain to stop, Yuu looks up at the voice her face scrunching up in rage at the person in front of her only to be replaced by pain as more blood forces its way out of her mouth and onto Ferid's boots making him chuckle. ''Such a defenseless little lamb, denied death even in her most painful moment.'' He says in his normally happy tone looking down at Yuu who only chocks out sob in pain.

In Yuu's inner world Ashuramaru was sitting on the ground covered in wounds with an angel standing over her with a passive look on its face staring at him before it's voice booms in the endless plane. ''You dare lay your hands on his soul fallen?'' It questions making Ashuramaru shiver slowly standing up only to have a force of an ocean drop on his shoulders making him fall on his back only able to look up at the angel. ''You dare try to even stand in the ground before me?'' It questions again only getting a muffled growl in response. ''You have two options here fallen.'' It says in a serious voice making Ashuramaru look up at it. ''You leave this soul to heaven and god or we destroy it like an impurity.'' He states making his eyes widen in shock and fear. ''The choice is yours, you have until the end of this month to leave the soul and terminate your contract or she will face divine punishment…'' It states before spreading its three wings and taking flight and entering the gap in the sky before the trumpets slowly sink back into the hole and vanish.

Yuu gasps after coughing up the last of the blood in her lungs the pain finally stopping and allowing her to breath again after several minutes of constant pain, she groans trying to stand only for a boot to land itself on her side making her cry out in pain as she skids several meters down the hallway and through a metal door making her cough up more blood when she stops on her back feeling it repair itself after snapping in half like a twig. ''Now, now we can't have you leave now.'' Ferid says walking until he stood over Yuu who tried to command her body to get up only for it to no obey her. Ferid bends down picking her up by the neck and holding her in the air to face level making her face scrunch up in pain at her spin moving unnaturally.

''What should I do with you little angel?'' He asks himself as Crowley walks in holding Mika by the neck holding him back from pouncing on Ferid like a wild animal to kill him screaming out threats and curses to him. Yuu tries to speak but he tightens his grip on her neck making it hard to breath. ''Livestock don't talk.'' Ferid says with a dangerous smirk on his lips before he licks them, your blood smells delicious, maybe I'll have some now.'' He says again making Yuu's eyes widen in fear moving her right arm up slowly towards his face only making him laugh. ''What do you plan to do-'' He's cut off as Yuu shoots her hand forwards with the last of her strength sending her thumb into his eyes gouging it out and causing blood to pool from the wound and him to drop her holding his eye in pain.

Crowley's eyes widen at a sight that he hasn't seen on Ferid face in the eight hundred years he's been with him, Anger and rage. ''Fer-'' He attempts to speak only to be stop seeing Ferid walk to Yuu and pick her up painfully by the neck. ''As the bible says, an eye for and eye.'' Ferid says sarcastically with venom in his voice before slowly moving his thumb towards Yuu's left eye before plunging it in making her scream in pain as she tries to get out of his grip a twisted grin forming on his face his eye fully healed now as he watched Yuu squirm in his grip her left eye now bleeding profoundly.

Ferid drops Yuu on the ground making her whimper in pain before looking at Crowley taking his bloodied glove off. ''Take her with you to Nagoya and keep her locked up somewhere the queen won't find her.'' He whispers passing taking Mika from his grip dragging him out as he tries to get free crying out Yuu's name with tears in his eyes after seeing her so brutally tortured and treated.

Crowley looks down at Yuu with a look of pity on his face for the girl as he picked her up. ''Such a sad fate, even for a livestock such as yourself.'' He says holding her in a bridal style as she passes out in his arm from the pain, Crowley turns towards the busted door and walks out following after Crowley as Chess and Horn fall in behind him. ''To Nagoya then.'' Ferid says with a sinister smile his plan coming closer and closer to a finish and with the bonus of one of the surviving Seraph of the ends.

''Things are really getting interesting around here.'' Crowley comments making Chess and Horn look at each other in confusion to what he means. ''I just hope it stays this way, boredom is worse than dealing with rebellious livestock.'' He finishes as he walks inside a truck taking a seat in the back along with Chess, Horn, Ferid and Mika heading towards Nagoya.

( **QUICK AN. I WILL NOT BE POSTING AS REGULARLY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO WORK ON STORIES WHEN I CAN! AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY!)**


	3. History repeats

Yuu's eye slowly opened to see a ceiling above her that was made from concrete and covered in a layer of dirt and a dark red stain that looked similar to blood. Yuu shakes her head as she slowly gets up, only to feel a foreign weight on them making her look at them lazily.

Yuu sees a pair of what looked to be a pair of shackles attached to her wrists and ankles chained to the wall. She pulls on them making the chains move and create a jangling noise. ''Humph hmm?'' Yuu tries to say only for it to be muffled making her eyes widen realising something was keeping her mouth closed. She puts her hands to her mouth only for a metal object to be blocking it causing her to stand and look around panicked suddenly realising she was captured by someone.

''So you're finally awake?'' A familiar voice asks making Yuu turn to see Ferid leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face holding her sword in his hand admiring it. ''It's an odd sword I wonder what happens if it breaks...'' He says a smirk playing on his lips lifting the sword and holding it at both ends making Yuu's eyes widen as she tries to run at him only for one of the shackles to stop her that's around her neck throwing her to the ground roughly making her cough. Ferid chuckles seeing Yuu starting to get back up from the other side of the cell. ''How does it feel to be a livestock again?'' He asks placing his hands on his hips looking at her as she glares daggers at him.

''Feisty aren't we?'' He says making Yuu growl at him. ''I'm a bit surprised you haven't noticed yet…'' Ferid says ignoring Yuu's growl making her blink at him in confusion. ''You're not in control here, I am.'' He says opening the gate and walking into it with a smile too big for his face walking his way towards Yuu who backs up. ''You belong to me understand?'' He commands more than asks standing in front of Yuu whose back is against the wall as she glares at him weakly. Ferid moves his hand up to Yuu's neck pinning her to the wall and lifting her from the ground making her gag and chock out as she grabs his arms trying to pry them off. ''Did I stutter?'' He asks again a sharp tone in his voice making her nod her head hesitantly.

With a pleased smile Ferid drops Yuu who lands on her ass coughing and holding her neck as she glares up at Ferid who only closes the cell as he walks out. ''Be a good little lamb and maybe I'll bring Mika down.'' Ferid says making Yuu's eyes widen in surprise watching him walk away silently.

'Ashuramaru?' Yuu asks internally only to get no response. 'Ashuramaru!' Yuu shouts internally before she finds herself blacking out before waking up to the foggy sky of her Inner world. ''Yuu…'' Ashuramaru says facing the sky a sad tone in his voice making Yuu close her mouth as she opened it to speak. ''I'm…sorry…'' He says sadly making Yuu raise a brow. ''What do you mean?'' She asks making a teary eyed Ashuramaru face her. ''Because of me…you're wanted by both JIDA and vampires, because of me we are stuck here in the hands of Ferid Bathory and because of me you are half blind…'' He lists off making Yuu's face soften.

''Ashuramaru… if it wasn't for you I'd have never known the JIDA was using me…'' Yuu says walking towards the child demon. ''Stop.'' He says looking away making her stop on the spot. ''You can't come near me.'' He whispers. ''Why no-'' She cut off an angry look on his face. ''I said back away!'' He shouts making her step back in shock. ''This…this damned angel!'' He shouts looking at the sky rage in his face. ''Those bastards are trying to kill you because I got to you first!'' He shouts with venom in his voice.

In response to his outburst the sky opens as a cloaked figure with three winds on his back appears in a flash of light in front of them making their eyes widen in shock and take a step back.

''Fallen.'' He addressed Ashuramaru with clear distaste in his voice before turning to Yuu a small smile coming to his face. ''Greetings Yūichirō, I am Troy, a messenger of god, your kind call us angels.'' He greets to Yuu kindly his voice echoing off of nothing making it feel more powerful, Yuu blinks at the sudden change. ''H-hello…'' Yuu says back. ''There is no need to fear, I am simply here to help you Seraphim.'' He addresses making her raise a brow. ''Why did you…'' Yuu says only to leave it in the air making Troy finish for her. ''It would seem that this ''Fallen'' has not informed you of the truth…'' He says looking at Ashuramaru who glares angrily at him.

''Yūichirō, you are a Seraph, a kind of angel to put it bluntly.'' He says making Yuu nod hesitantly. ''This fallen has kept this information from you to attempt to sway you to his side and turn you into a fallen.'' He states making Yuu's eyes widen. ''He wou-'' She's cut off by troy raising a hand and putting it in front of her face silencing her. ''As you may know, you are currently an Infected, it works similarly to a vampire turning a human into one of them, the human drinks the blood of the vampire and becomes a half vampire until they drink human blood.'' He says making Yuu's eyes widen in shock and fear thinking of Mika. ''Mika…'' Yuu mutters to herself.

''Do not worry for that child for now, he will remain part human until he digests human blood.'' Troy says waiting for Yuu to look up at him before continuing. ''We wish to cure you of this impurity.'' He states making her eyes widen as Ashuramaru draws her sword and swings it at his neck only for it to be stopped by him as he holds what looks to be a shield made from light. ''Again fallen?'' He asks looking at him as she growls and releases an attack sending a wave of dark matter forwards only for him to vanish in a flash of light.

Ashuramaru jumps in front of Yuu protectively as Troy appears about twenty meters in front of them his cloak covering his upper face as he stands with the shield by his side. ''If you do not wish to give her to us we will take her.'' He states holding his shield up as a sword of fire appears in his hand. Ashuramaru only remains silent making Troy shake his head in disappointment. ''Very well.'' He says before vanishing making Yuu's eyes widen in shock as he appears in front of them followed by a sonic boom hurting Yuus ears causing her to flinch.

Ashuramaru brings his sword up defensively as Troys strikes downwards in an arc making the ground around them shatter, rumble and shake. Troy applies more pressure to the blade making Ashuramaru slowly fall to his knees being overpowered easily by the angel. ''As you can see Yūichirō, I am easily able to overpower this fallen.'' He states looking up at Yuus shocked face.

''Leave him alone!'' Yuu shouts moving forwards only to be stopped and forced onto her knees and her arms held behind her back by a faceless figure who looks ahead as he holds Yuu in place. ''Do not interrupt.'' The figures voice whispers in Yuu's ears making her shiver feeling the voice before actually hearing it.

Ashuramaru groans as he is forced onto one knee holding the sword with both hands as Troy effortlessly holds it down with one hand on his sword a smirk on his lips. ''You…damned…angel your…getting cocky.'' Ashuramaru says with a smirk making Troys disappear and be replaced with a scowl. ''Do not speak unless spoken to fallen.'' He states with venom in his voice as he spins around in a blur kicking Ashuramaru in the side sending her thirty meters making Yuu shout in dismay as he lays there bleeding from the mouth and remains motionless.

''Leave him alone damn it!'' Yuu shouts struggling in the things grip as she tries to break free from its grip only for it to tighten its grip making her shout in pain. ''Do not interrupt.'' It states again making Yuu look up at it. ''Yūichirō.'' Troy states making her look up him as he walks towards her. ''As you can see, it is clearly in your best interest to become one of us.'' He says a horn appearing in his hand. ''Blow this… and be one with us.'' He says holding the horn in front of her mouth. Yuu only glares at him looking away making his eyes squint slightly as he shakes his head in disappointment. ''Very well Yūichirō… I will not force this on you however, if you continue like this, you will lead yourself to the path of destruction.'' He states tapping her forehead making her blackout and awaken again to see the same dull concrete room of her cell.''

Yuu moves and stands the clanking of her chains, painfully reminding her of where she was as she looked at the gate in front of her. ''Yuu?'' A voice asks turning the corner and facing the cell making her eye brighten in happiness. ''Hemhe!'' Yuu attempts to shout in happiness, the metal Nussle on her face preventing her from doing so, as Mika runs to the cell and grabs the bars and looks in at her as she does the same.

Mika's eyes widen at the state Yuu is in, a metal Nussle is around her mouth preventing her from speaking, she has Iron shackles on her wrists and ankles, an eye patch over he left eye, the right one was the usual green by had a glowing red outline to it and her outfit had not been changed at all covering the white and black torn strait jacket with a permanent shade of red, all in all she looked like she'd just broke out of a psychiatric ward and killed everyone on the way out.

A dark look comes to Mika's face as he tilts his head down. ''I'll kill him…'' He mutters thinking ways to kill Ferid. ''Oh, you will?'' Ferid voice says behind him making him jump and Yuu to jump back in shock. ''My, my, Mika I'm hurt, you lied to me to visit our prisoner and even want to kill me now.'' He says with mock hurt faking a hurt pose. ''Come on now Ferid you're scaring them.'' Crowley says walking over and beside him looking at Mika and Yuu. ''We can't have her lashing out again.'' He says. ''True.'' Ferid says looking at Yuu. ''For now we keep the little angel here, don't go messing with her, or worse, I know what you're like Crowley.'' Ferid says walking away. ''I'll see you soon.'' He says turning a corner leaving Mika and Yuu alone with Crowley.

''Mika, you're coming with me!'' Ferid says peaking around the corner. ''I'm not leaving her.'' Mika states standing in front of the cell with a dark look on his face. Ferid only smiles looking at him. ''I'm not asking Mika…'' He says again looking at Yuu making his eyes widen and turn to her a sad look on his face as he looks down. ''I'm…sorry I'll come back.'' Mika says after a few seconds of silence before walking towards Ferid. ''MHMMH!'' Yuu tries to shout through the nuzzle only making him look further down as he turns the corner leaving her with Crowley.

Yuu turns her head to Crowley growling making him smirk. ''Now, now livestock, Ferid might have told me not to hurt you but he never said I couldn't kill you.'' He states making Yuu freeze looking at him. Yuu only moves to the middle of the cell before laying down and facing away from him. ''You're no fun.'' Crowley sighs walking up to the cell and leaning on it with a smirk. ''Hm hmmhm hm hmm.'' Yuu tries to say making him chuckle. ''Well I'm to bored for you to sleep.'' He says shocking Yuu as to how he can understand her.

Yuu sits up and looks at the entrance with an annoyed look only to fall back as Crowley is kneeling in front of her. ''I must say you are in interesting one.'' He says watching Yuu as she looks up at him with fear in her eye looking up at the 13th Progenitor in front of her. ''Why are you so scared all of a sudden?'' He asks a smirk on his face. ''At Shinjuku you were really cocky.'' He says leaning forwards making her back away gulping looking to the sides for a weapon.

Yuu brings her leg up and plants it on Crowley's chest before pushing forwards only for him not to move and moving her backwards making him raise his eyebrow in amusement at the little livestock. He moves forwards crawling over her. ''I'm feeling a little parched livestock.'' He says moving his head down to bite Yuu's neck

Yuu on the other hand grabs a small metal shard beside her and stabbing it towards the side of Crowley's head who only smirks catching her arm with ease as she tries to force her arm towards his head. ''You really are troublesome from a livestock.'' Crowley says grabbing her other arm and forcing both arms above her head with both hands then removing one and keeping one to hold her arms in place. ''But I'm still thirsty.'' He says before moving down and biting Yuu's neck making her muscles stiffen feeling two little pricks in her neck.

After several seconds Yuu starts to see black dots entering her vision as she starts to black out. Yuu kicks her legs around as Crowley continues to drink her blood unable to stop himself from drinking it. Only after the kicking stops and Yuu goes limp does Crowley realise what he's doing and stops as Yuu is laying near passed out. ''Oops…seems I got carried away.'' Crowley says standing up.

Yuu's vision blurs and blacks slowly her hearing fading as she slowly fads out of consciousness as Crowley leaves the cell, the only words she makes out are. ''I'll be back again.'' Before everything went black.


	4. The new 'pet'

Yuu groans as she got up from the ground ignoring the chains making noise as she does so. She tries to grind her teeth under the muffle at that bastard who'd drank her blood. 'I'll kill him…' Yuu says internally as she glares at the vampire guard making her shiver even though the glare wasn't intended for her. Yuu tries to move her arm only to feel it be restricted making her blood down and her eyes to widen, someone had changed her outfit into a functional strait jacket.

''BAHMNH!'' Yuu tries to shout only making a muffled shout causing the guards to turn and glare at her. ''Shut up livestock!'' One shouts in anger only to shut up as Yuu blurs in front of the cage glaring death at him, the only thing keeping her stuck is the chains around her neck ankles and new one around her waist as she pulls on them trying to get to the guard to rip him apart. ''Gehmm mh mgh!'' Yuu shouts in anger into the metal jaw mask making the vampires partly draw their swords just in case.

The vampires stepped back putting on cocky faces looking at the human in front of them struggling to break out of the chains screaming an assortment of curses at them that they can't make out. ''Do you really think out can get out of their livestock?'' The male one says with a smirk as Yuu glares at him breathing heavily looking at them with anger in her eyes, the vampires' eyes widen as Yuu rears her head back and head-butts the cell door denting it out of shape and causing her head to bleed as she growled at them with a beast like anger.

''that's enough.'' Ferid's voice says walking up to the cell with a smirk as he looks at the rage in his pets' eyes as she growls at him. ''Now, now little lamb, if you try to bite I might have to take your teeth out.'' He says with a smile making Yuu squint her eyes at him as he smirks dismissing the two guards who quickly walk off leaving Yuu with Ferid who opens the gate and walks in causing Yuu to back up slightly. ''Do you want to get that mouth piece off?'' Ferid asks putting his hands on his hips, Yuu nods slowly and hesitantly. ''Then don't bite.'' He says in a teasing tone and walks up to her hand pulls out a key. ''All you have to do is get the key from me.'' He says with a smirk and jumps to the side as Yuu rams towards him slamming her shoulder into the wall cracking it.

''Wow, you really are strong huh?'' Ferid asks stepping to the side as Yuu jumps up and kicks at him, Ferid uses the chance and grabs her leg and hold her there. ''Krul can be really boring at times, this is real fun.'' Ferid says pushing her away and making her fall on the ground with a sad look on her face remembering Guren say something similar to that. ''What's with the sad look?'' Ferid asks leaning down slightly at Yuu who only glares weakly at him as tears build up in her eyes. ''Fuhm Ohm.'' Yuu says looking down. ''Now that's just rude little lamb.'' Ferid says understand that she told him to 'fuck off'. Yuu just growls at him again looking back up.

''Being a bit sassy hm?'' Ferid says from behind her making her head turn to see him behind her as he grabs her shoulders pulling her up and turning her around. ''Aww, look at the look of such sadness and despair.'' Ferid says tilting his head to the side with a smirk. Yuu squints her eyes before trying to kick Ferid who uses his leg to stop the kick. ''How's your eyes?'' Ferid asks putting a finger on the eyes patch making Yuu back up. ''Don't be afr-'' Ferid is interrupted feeling his ribs break from the force of a sudden kick to them as Yuu's foot blurs to his ribcage shattering them like glass and sending him to the wall smashing it down.

Ferid starts laughing as he gets back up coughing out blood that filled his lung. ''So…little lamb it's going to be like this hm?'' He says with a manic smile and a dark tone in his voice looking at her with a partly crazed look on his face. Yuu suddenly feels the restrains on her strait jacket freeing her arms. ''If you want a fight you can have one.'' Ferid says before running forwards making Yuu thrust her arm forwards only for Ferid's hand to blur and grab it before twisting it so her elbow was facing down and brought his knee up snapping her arm like a twig and letting it go causing Yuu to fall on the ground holding her newly broken arm screaming in muffled agony.

''What's with all the no-'' Mika says turning the corner but pauses seeing Yuu on the ground holding her broken arm curling up into a ball causing an enraged look to come to his face as he runs at Ferid drawing his sword and activating it pumping blood into it turning it a ruby red colour. ''Now, now Mika I you do that I might accidently cut her jugular open.'' Ferid says pointing his sword at Yuu's neck causing Mika to stop looking at Ferid with a deadly glare. ''C'mon Ferid, if you kill her capturing her would have been a waste of time.'' Crowley's voice says from behind Mika making him turn towards the 13th progenitor as he stands with a smile on his face towards Ferid.

Mika nearly does a double take at the sudden tension between the two as they stare each other down both holding their swords. ''Fine, you win.'' Ferid says slicing the chains holding Yuu in the cell and sheathing his sword. ''Take care of her now, we don't want her dying on us.'' Ferid says walking past Crowley and Yuu with a smirk ignoring the well-hidden glare from Crowley, both of them wait until Ferid leaves and a few more seconds before Crowley starts walking towards Yuu. ''What are you doing?'' Mika asks still holding his sword. ''She needs a doctor, at this rate she'll get an infection and she hasn't eaten in some time, plus she has a broken elbow.'' He says picking Yuu up who whimpers in his arms in pain. ''Shall we go then?'' Crowley asks making Mika nod recovering from his surprise as he sheaths his sword and follows after him.

After walking for twelve minutes Crowley uses his foot to open the door to his personal house walking inside. ''Chess, Horn, I'm home!'' Crowley shouts as he walks inside the entrance showing a large room with a set of stairs and some doors. ''Lord Eusford!'' Two voices say in excitement as a small vampire runs down but stops seeing Mika and Yuu with him. ''Who's she?'' Chess asks looking at the human in his arms. ''Lunch?'' He asks receiving a glare from Mika and a frown from Crowley. ''No, Lord Bathory has asked us to care for a 'pet'.'' He says making Chess pout. ''Could you get a doctor please? She seems a little sickly.'' Crowley says making her nod and run out of the building with a skip in her step.

A second woman comes down the stairs and looks at Crowley with a confused look on his face. ''Who's this Lord Eusford?'' Horn asks looking at Yuu as Crowley sets Yuu down on a sofa. ''Lord Bathory has asked me to care for a 'pet' of his until she recovers.'' He says looking down at Yuu resting with her face twisted in pain as her breath becomes more laboured. ''It looks like she's getting sick from lack of nutrition and living in a cell without proper treatment…'' Horn says looking down at the human on the sofa. ''Do you wish me to get water and a cloth?'' She asks making Crowley nod and prompting her to walk away to get the requested items.

''I'll take care of her for now, you can leave and help keep Krul away from here and taking her.'' Crowley says turning to Mika. ''But-'' He tries to speak but Crowley interrupts. ''I'm not asking.'' He says a sharp tone in his voice making Mika nod reluctantly and leaving the building clenching his fists cutting his palms with his nails in anger.

Yuu moans in pain opening her eyes. ''Oh, you're awake?'' Crowley asks looking down at her sick form with a smirk, Yuu tries to growl at him but all that comes out is a painful breath making Crowley chuckle and pull up a chair in front of Yuu. ''So livestock…'' Crowley says making her look up at him. ''How do your weapons work?'' Crowley says standing up and walking over to a chest and opening it up and pulling out her sword making her eyes widen. ''A-ashur…'' Yuu tries to speak but ends up coughing. ''Hmm…I'll leave the questioning to after your well.'' He says putting the sword on his belt.

Yuu's vision starts to blur again as she hears horns invade her vision and Crowley's eyes go wide as he runs at Yuu and picks her up as she starts vomiting out blood again. Yuu's vision starts to blacken as she watches Horn run towards them and Crowley picking her up before passing out. Yuu opens her eyes to find herself inside her inner world again. Yuu stands up looking around before speaking. ''Ashuramaru?'' Yuu asks only to get no response. ''Ashuramaru!'' Yuu shouts in worry. ''The fallen is not here.'' A familiar booming voice says making her turn to see Troy floating above the ground holding Asurhmaru's sword in hand as well as his sword of fire. ''What did you do to him?!'' Yuu shouts in anger. ''He was a problem, I got rid of him.'' Troy says simply floating down to get and landing on the ground clearing the fog in an instant showing a distant cage with Ashuramaru inside it unconscious with multiple wounds with two stone statues standing by it with stone swords and shields with emotionless slates as faces.

Yuu turns back to Troy and swings her fist only for it to stop in front of his face as a set of glowing chains of energy grab her arms and start to burn her causing her to shout in pain and drop to her knees. ''Yūichirō, we simply want you to join us.'' Troy says looking down at her his face still covered with the cowl as his wings lay behind him. ''Leave…us alone…'' Yuu says between pained gasps as the chains burned into her skin painfully. ''Yūichirō… you are being corrupted by the fallen and he will possess you.'' Troy explains only for Yuu to suddenly jump up and grab his neck with a rage filled face. ''I said leave us alone…'' Yuu says in a deadly voice as her eyes flash golden and black as she picks him in the chest sending him flying around thirty meters before flipping and flapping his wings and stopping,

Yuu stands up shattering the chains like glass ignoring her burned wrist as she looks at him her eyes going back to normal with the red outline. Troy sighs sadly looking at her. ''You have to make a choice Yūichirō…'' Troy says taking flight and dropping a key onto the ground and flying towards the hole in the sky. Yuu grabs the key from the ground and quickly runs towards Asurhmaru's cage and fumbling trying to open it and dropping the key a few times before she manages to open it and pull Ashuramaru out who groans in pain. ''Ashuramaru can you speak?'' Yuu asks the demon who opens his eyes. ''Yuu…'' Ashuramaru says in a hoarse voice. ''Do you need to drink?'' Yuu asks making him nod. ''Then drink my blood.'' Yuu says making Asurhmaru's eyes widen. ''Bu-'' He's cut off by Yuu who puts her finger in front of his lips. ''Just do it…if you're weak I'm weak.'' Yuu says making Ashuramaru sigh knowing he was the reason she couldn't escape as he was locked up and his power was supressed.

Yuu pulls down part of the torn jacket she is wearing showing her neck making Asurhmaru's eyes flash as he suddenly jumps up forcing them to the ground with him on top and biting her neck and starting to drain her blood greedily making Yuu's eyes widen in surprise before they start to dilate and her vision begins to blur again. ''A-ashura-'' Yuu tries to speak but she goes limp in his arms making him stop realizing he got carried away. ''Sorry Yuu…'' Ashuramaru says with a worried voice looking down at his wielder who just nods weakly. ''Can…I go now?'' She asks prompting Ashuramaru to nod and Yuu to black out yet again.

Yuu wakes with a start shooting up from her spot to find herself on a soft bed making her look around to see herself inside a fancy looking room with a set of clothing at the side with a note on top of it. Yuu looks at herself and blushes seeing she's naked and quickly covers her exposed body with the bed cloth. ''Aww the shows over?'' Crowley's voice speaks up making Yuu yelp and look to see him sitting in the corner not bothering to hide the fact he was looking at her developing body. ''W-why are you here?'' Yuu asks in embarrassment looking at him. ''I can't walk around my own home?'' Crowley asks silencing Yuu. ''You we're sick all night and none of our doctors could help you and suddenly you lashed out and decapitated one and killed him, and suddenly now your fine.'' Crowley says summarizing what happened to her while she was inside her inner world.

Yuu just huffs touching the eye patch on her eye. ''He deserved it…'' Yuu mumbles to herself missing her full sight already. ''Hm, Ferid can be a tad bit cruel when he's mad…but what'd you expect? You took his eye, so he took yours.'' Crowley explains making Yuu frown. ''Can I get changed please?'' Yuu asks making Crowley nod but not move. ''Alone…'' Yuu adds making him huff. ''Take away all the fun.'' Crowley says standing up and walking out. ''Don't try and leave by the way, you'll get caught and I'll have to punish you.'' Crowley says walking down the hall his voice fading leaving Yuu in the silent room with a new livestock outfit.

Yuu cringes at the sight of the uniform remembering having to wear one similar to it in the vampire city back…. then. Yuu reluctantly gets up and walks towards a built in shower and uses the hot water to get a well needed bath before drying off and puts the uniform on over a set of underwear they set out for her then she puts on a set of socks and shoes. ''These things are always so loose…'' Yuu says pulling the hood over her head and putting her hair over her right shoulder and putting her eye patch on before opening the door and peeking out looking ether side to see no-one so she walks out and closes the door behind her and turning.

''Trying to sneak around livestock?'' A lady like voice says making Yuu jump around to see Horn standing with her arms crossed under her chest looking at her with an amused look on her face. ''I would normally try to punish you for trying to sneak around but since Crowley has taken a liking to you he asked me to bring you to him after you finished.'' Horn says gesturing Yuu to follow her making Yuu nod and follow behind her silently, the only noise being the tapping of heals from Horns shoes. After three minutes of walking Horn opens a door showing Crowley sitting at a table holding some papers with a smile on his face as he looks up at them. ''Ah, Horn I see you've brought out guest, please leave us for now.'' Crowley says not missing the flash of anger in her eyes at Yuu before leaving and closing the door leaving Yuu alone with the deadly 13th Progenitor. ''Take a seat, you clearly don't want to stand as we talk.'' Crowley says gesturing to the faux leather chair opposite him.

Yuu nods and walks towards the seat in silence as Crowley watched her every step, Yuu takes a seat looking at him. ''So…what do you want to know?'' Yuu asks Crowley, making him smirk. ''I would ask you how your sword works but…let's keep that for last.'' He says with a smirk and pauses for a second placing the papers down and speaking up again. ''Tell me about yourself 'Yuu'.'' Crowley asks using the name she reserves for friends and family. Yuu only looks down. ''I…don't like to talk about my past…not anymore.'' Yuu says peaking Crowley's interest. ''Really? can't you tell me a bit?'' He asks making Yuu look back up. ''Only that it was all a lie…'' Yuu says silently making Crowley's right eyebrow raise. ''So you were betrayed?'' He asks making Yuu nod. ''I want to see Mika.'' Yuu says suddenly making Crowley frown. ''He's with Fer-'' He's cut off by Yuu looking back at him. ''I said I want to see him.'' She says her eyes flashing red making Crowley smile.

''This is my home livestock, so why should I listen to your demands?'' Crowley asks standing up and walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling the hood down. ''Because you want to know how my weapon works.'' Yuu says looking up at him not breaking eye contact. Crowley smirks again before shaking his head with a chuckle. ''You really are interesting for a human, alright I'll somehow get him from Ferid for you, for now go eat something and you should know the way back to your room.'' Crowley says taking a seat again. Yuu nods standing but stops as Crowley says something. ''However, if you attempt to leave without permission or injure my assistants I will punish you.'' Crowley says in a sharp tone making Yuu nod and gulp and leave.


	5. The Angels darkness and the Demons light

Yuu sighs as she sits outside of Crowley's personal estate in Nagoya on a bench watching the occasional vampire walk by and look at her with a hungry glare that she brushed off. ''It's boring...'' Yuu says silently as she looks up at the sky and covers her eyes with a hand. Yuu feels something tug on her arm making her look to her right to see a small girl in a livestock uniform fidgeting slightly. ''Hello…'' She says meekly looking down and holding her hands behind her back. ''Hello.'' Yuu says looking down at her with a smile.

''Umm…C-can…you play with us?'' The girl asks shyly making Yuu smile and nod. ''Sure, why not.'' Yuu says standing up as the girl grabs her hand and leads her to her friends with a smile on her face as they approach a group of kids who are running around playing tag. ''Playing tag?'' Yuu asks making the girl nod.

For the next ten minutes Yuu and the children had run around playing tag and laughing childishly attracted a few glares from passing vampires as their ears were attacked by the noise of children's laughter. Yuu stops giving one of the kids a Higgy back ride as she sees Mika walking towards her with his hood up. 'Mika!'' Yuu shouts in happiness as she runs towards Mika and pulls him into a bone crushing hug making him gasp in pain as Yuu jumps around with him in arm as the kids watch on dumbly not understanding how Yuu can treat a vampire so nicely.

Mika smiles trying to ignore the fact that he felt part of his spine pop out of place as he hugs Yuu back. ''Hey Yuu…'' Mika says quietly ignoring vampires staring at him like the kids as he hugs his sister back seeing her for the first time in a while not being in agonising pain. Mika pauses hearing a sobbing noise and looks down to see Yuu's face with tears moving down her face as she starts to sob into his arms. ''Give us a minute…'' Mika says to the kids making them nod as he leads her towards the bench in front of Crowleys house and sitting them down.

''Yuu what's wrong?'' Mika asks with a worried voice as Yuu continues to cry silently into his shoulder. Mika almost jumps out of his skin as a voice speaks behind him. ''So this is your 'Yuu-chan You always talk about?' '' Lacus Welt asks standing behind the bench looking down at Yuu with interest in his eyes, He steps back as Yuu looks up at him making him notice the glowing red outline around her eyes emerald green iris giving her a deadly look with her now red and glassy eyes from crying. ''What's with her eyes?'' Lacus asks leaning forwards to get a better look. ''What do you mean?'' Mika asks confused turning Yuu towards him. ''Nothing wro-'' He stops as he finally notices it now, the glowing red around her Iris. ''Yuu…why are your eyes glowing?'' Mika asks seriously referring to the outline of the Iris making Yuu look away. ''I'll tell you another time.'' Yuu says sadly as she watches the kids who've started to play tag again.

''I've gotta say Mika, you really scored with her.'' Lucas says referring to her blood. ''Mind sharing a little?'' He asks grabbing Yuu grab behind when she stands to join the kids again making her eyes widen as he holds her a little too closely for Mika or Yuu's comfort. ''Get your ha-'' Mika's cut off as grabs her chest suddenly feeling as if her heart was on fire making Lucas let go of her. ''What's wrong with her?'' Lucas asks stepping back as Yuu clasps her hands onto her chest as the heat intensifies. ''Yuu!'' Mika shouts in panic as she falls to her knees in pain as a flaming sword starts to slowly become more and more visible as it's impaled into her sucking a dark red aura from her body

Inside Yuu's inner world Ashuramaru was currently on his knees holding the sword that was impaled into his gut as he looks up at Troy with a shocked look on his face. ''Y-you Bastard…'' Ashuramaru says chocking out blood as he falls on the ground as he starts to lose his power. ''Do not speak fallen, for now we will take care of Yūichirō and take her on the right path, and to do so we must remove your impureness from her soul, even if it takes month.'' Troy says holding Asurhmaru's sword in hand like a used rag with clear distaste for it. ''Such a disgusting sword…'' Troy mutters dropping it onto the ground causing a metal clang to echo around the world. ''It seems she's here.'' Troy says turning to his left seeing Yuu fall onto the ground with a Thud before quickly jumping up and running at him with her fist raised to strike him in the face.

Troy smirks from under his hood flashing to the side blinding Yuu temporarily making her stop. ''What did you do!?'' Yuu says with a clear rage in her voice feeling Asurhmaru's power being drained from her slowly. ''We are purging an impurity in your soul.'' Troy says opening his arms before point at Ashuramaru making Yuu's eyes widen in panic seeing him lying on the ground motionlessly. Yuu attempt to shout his name by something grabs her arms and pulls her to her knees facing Troy.

Troy smirks as two stone guardians hold Yuu in place as she struggles, He opens his palm a golden trumpet forming in hand as he walks towards her slowly. ''Blow into the trumpet Yūichirō.'' Troy says holding it in front of her face only to receive a growl from her and for her to spit into his face making him wipe it off and take a slow and deep breath. Yuu smirks looking up at Troy before her eyes widen in pain feeling a foot plant itself into her ribs sending her several meters' back.

''Do not test me carrier.'' Troy says addressing Yuu by her title as he marches over to her and lifts her by the neck. ''Now play the trumpet and become what you we're destined to be.'' Troy says holding it in front of her face with the other hand. Yuu tries to break out of his steel grip but fails and stops struggling. ''L-let go…'' Yuu chocks out in pain as Troy continues to hold her by the neck fed up by her childish games. ''No.'' Troy replies watching her as she starts to squirm again. Yuu looks behind Troy and seeing Ashuramaru slowly crawl towards his sword painfully.

''What are you looking at?'' Troy asks looking behind him only to receive a child sized foot hitting him in the face making him drop Yuu in shock and sending him flying into a newly formed pillar sending it to the ground as a pile of rubble. Yuu drops onto the ground feeling the last of her strength fad away and lays motionlessly as Ashuramaru looks down at her. ''You look like crap…'' Yuu says weakly as a small smirk plays on her lips. ''I could say the same for you as well Yuu.'' Ashuramaru says with a smile getting on his knees beside Yuu no minding that Troy's getting back up again with rage on his face. ''Ashuramaru…'' Yuu says weakly making him raise a brow. ''Why am…I so weak?'' Yuu asks making Ashuramaru frown. ''it's the angels, when I infected you they withdrew most of the power from you and slowly started to drain you of life force until you started t die to attempt to force me to leave your body.'' Ashuramaru says sadly. ''Is there…a way to…stop it?'' Yuu says looking up at him with a raised brow.

''Indeed there is, but it will cost you a lot.'' Ashuramaru confirms making Yuu smile. ''I'll accept.'' Yuu says looking to the side seeing Troy with a dark look on his face walk towards them. ''Are you sure?'' Ashuramaru says with concern for his wielder only to get a nod in response. ''You'll need to drink more of my blood but it will cost you nearly all of your humanity.'' Ashuramaru says after a second of though and biting the inside of his lip with his sharp fangs. ''Prepare, this will be painful.'' Ashuramaru warns before leaning down and planting a kiss on Yuu's mouth and feeding the blood from the new cut inside his mouth into hers to drink ignoring Troy shouting out in dismay and jumping towards them. At first Yuu's eyes widened in surprise feeling Ashuramaru kiss her but was replaced by pain in seconds as the coppery tasting liquid went into her mouth, Yuu closes her eyes trying to block out the pain filling her body as Asurhmaru's blood got to work on changing her physically and mentally.

Outside Yuu's inner world Mika is holding an unconscious Yuu in his arms with Lucas standing beside him and a vampire medic looking over her. ''It seems she had a heart attack…'' The vampire medic mutters looking over her form and tasting a small amount of blood to be sure. ''How?'' Mika asks in dismay looking down at Yuu in his arms fearing the worse. ''It might have something to do with the conditions she was kept in when she first arrived.'' The medic theorises looking at the livestock that had decapitated someone in her sleep. ''How's she not dead then?'' Lucas asks seeing her breathing slowly. ''that's what confuses me as well, she should be dead ten times over but she's alive and slowly getting better.'' The medic says standing up. ''However, there's nothing I can do for her.'' He admits as Mika looks up at him in shock.

''What's going on?'' Lucal Wesker asks seeing the group of livestock and vampires looking at something. ''Lord Wesker, it seems one of the livestock had a heart attack.'' The medic says as vampire clear a path for him to see Yuu laying in Mika's arms breathing slowly. ''She seems fine.'' He says looking down at her. ''She is, however moments again she went into shock and had a heart attack somehow…'' He says looking back at Yuu. ''If she's a bother just dis-'' Lucal is cut off when Yuu coughs in Mika's arms and takes a long breath shooting up and looking around breathing heavily.

''Yuu!'' Mika shouts in relief quickly pulling her into a hug only to be stopped by Yuu who puts her arm out and forces him away. ''Yuu wh-'' Mika tries to speak but stops when Yuu turn to him, the glowing around her Iris Is more noticeable and her emerald green eyes look more dual and have a small hint of red to them. ''Shut up…I have a headache…'' Yuu says standing up with wobbly legs ignore Mika asking her not to. This seems to enrage Lucal as he steps forwards. ''A mere livestock ordering a vampire what to do?'' He asks looking at her with a glare making Yuu turn to him matching it.

Yuu smirks taking on a much less battle read stance and huffs out a small laugh. ''Whatever you say Wesker.'' Yuu says gaining some of Asurhmaru's previous knowledge making Lucal's eyes widen as he draws his sword in anger and swings it as her. Yuu smirks quickly ducking under the horizontal arc fluently as it passes over her causing the vampires and the livestock to jump or run back in panic at the Noble suddenly attacking. ''This is bad…'' Lucas says holding Mika back as he tries to help Yuu.

Yuu only smirks and laughs a hollow laugh as she jumps back and avoids Lucal as he swings his sword at blurring speeds at her making him more and more angry with every dodge. ''At this rate you'll hit yourself!'' Yuu taunts quickly jumping over a horizontal slash and throwing her arm forwards ignoring the pain of cracking her fingers as they connect with the side of Lucals face sending him skidding several meters back with a shocked look on his face as he touches where she punched. ''You…YOU MAGGOT!'' Lucal shouts in rage blurring forwards kicking up dust and cracking the ground as he runs at speeds that would put a supercar to shame. Yuu smirks quickly vanishing from sight as well as Lucal appears where she was a second before. ''Where'd…'' Lucal stops feeling a presence behind him.

Yuu smirks as she flexes her hand, opening and closing it a few times behind Lucal before slamming it into the back of his head caving it in and making him eat the dirt and shattering the ground below and breaking her arm in several places. ''That all you got?'' Yuu asks jumping back holding the shattered arm as it starts to fix itself at a speed too fast for a human making the vampires eyes widen more in shock at her healing ability. ''I need a weapon now…'' Yuu says as Lucal gets up snapping his neck into place and picking his hat back up as his skull fixes itself. Yu snaps her fingers suddenly remembering something. ''Oh right.'' She says quickly blurring out of existence and appearing behind Lucas and grabbing his sword. ''I'll be taking this.'' Yuu says running her other hand over his face cutting into his cheek painfully with her nails making him flinch slightly as she finishes and walks back to the place she was.

''Do you think, you, a mere human can beat me?'' Lucal asks pumping blood into his sword turning the clean blade ruby in colour and holding it in front of him. '' Yuu smirks holding Lucas's sword in front of her as she hops on the spot from one foot to the other in excitement. ''I don't think I will, I know I will.'' Yuu taunts making Lucal clench his free hand in anger and runs forwards quickly matched by Yuu as she does the same. When they reach the middle that start to exchange blows sending up sparks and small metal sharps from Yuu's blade as it slowly gets picked apart. Yuu ducks under another Horizontal slash from Lucal and slashes her blade across his chest causing a small slice to appear making him cringe in pain and jump back holding his chest and looking down at the wound. ''How…How are you so fast, so strong, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING BACK?!'' Lucal shouts in anger and shock as he looks at the human who's clearly holding back while he's not. ''Because I want to have FUN!'' Yuu shouts in glee running forwards and he prepares his blade again and swings it in a downwards arc as Yuu steps in front of him, only for Yuu to fluently dance out of the way and grab his upper and lower arm and pull tearing the arm with the sword from its socket and then clean off spraying blood into her face.

Yuu doesn't let up there as she quickly throws the arm away and grabs the still blood filled sword by the hilt in a reverse grip and spins on the spot three times in a blur sending dust up as she does so and causing three large wounds to appear on Lucals chest and to gush blood. Lucal stumbles back in shock having being bested by a human. 'Her eye.' He says internally looking at the dual Green emerald colour and a glowing red outline that send a shiver down his spin even as his vision slowly started to creep into black. ''I-impossible…'' A vampire mutters in shock watching Lucal fall on the ground defeated as Yuu walks over to him with a smile too big for her face holding both sword in hand and stepping over him before putting them on either side of his neck reading to decapitate him.

''Now, now Yuu I think that's enough!'' Ferid says having seen enough being amused enough watching his little pet destroy a noble in battle like it was nothing, that pleased him greatly, if he could get her into his faction he could easily continue his plans. Yuu turns to face him her one eye glaring death at him as she stomps on Lucal as she moves away caving his chest in and filling his lungs with blood. ''You don't tell me what to do you bastard.'' Yuu says in anger quickly preparing the blades and running at him. Making him chuckle nervously. ''Oh dear, I'm getting a sense of déjà vu.'' He says quickly rearing his arm back remembering the day Krul had so effortlessly defeated him.

He strikes forwards only to miss as Yuu slides under his arm and beside him swinging the sword cutting his right lower leg clean off making him hop on the spot for a second before regaining balance. ''I'm getting a sense of déjà vu.'' Ferid says as he picks his leg up and starts to reattach it. ''It's sort of creepy actually…'' Ferid adds drawing his sword and pumping some blood into it turning it red. Yuu squints her eye looking at him before looking at her sword as it slowly starts to lose its ruby colour. ''Seems your sword won't last that much longer.'' Ferid says with a smirk as he starts to walk towards Yuu. Yuu pulls Lucals' sword up before running towards Ferid at full speed and stopping in front of him swinging her sword in a wide arc allowing him to duck under it with a laugh before spinning on the spot and delivering a round house kick to Yuu's back causing her to drop Lucals sword and fly into a wall shattering her spine causing her to shout out in pain.

Yuu groans at the odd feeling of her spine reattach itself and fixing as she starts to get back up, only to have a boot shoved into her back forcing her to the ground with a shout of pain. ''You're not going anywhere…'' Lucal says breathing heavily as his wounds continue to bleed. ''Oh? You're still alive?'' Ferid asks only to be ignored by him as he pulls his sword up that he grabbed on the way towards Yuu and starts to bring it down towards her neck to decapitate her.

Lucals eyes widen in shock and terror feeling himself falling after a blur clipped the back of his knees making them unresponsive and making him fall back on the ground with a thud. ''Fer-'' Lucal attempts to shout by his mouth gets covered by a pissed off Yuu as she jumps on him and slams her palm into his face shattering the back of his skull and carving him into the ground. Yuu quickly grabs his sword and spins it in hand so it's facing towards Lucal. ''Burn in hell.'' Yuu says bringing the sword down into his chest making him cough out blood into Yuu's hands and his eyes to widen as he tries to scream out his pain as he starts to turn to ash.

After a few seconds Yuu stands up breathing heavily and throwing Lucals now broken sword away from her ignoring the looks of shock and disbelief on the vampires faces, only concentrating on Ferid as he stands with his arms folded looking at her with a smirk. 'Why did you help me…' Yuu asks herself internally looking at the vampire who'd killed her family for fun, of course to receive no answer.

''Impossible. This can't be. How?'' Vampires asks and mumbled as they drew their weapons readying to kill the livestock that had killed a noble. ''Put your swords away.'' Crowley says walking through the crowd and facing Yuu with his hands on his hips. ''What did I say to you no less than a few hours ago young lady?'' Crowley says like he was telling off a child making even Ferid blink in surprise. ''To now kill or hurt your friends?'' Yuu asks after recovering from the shock of him treating her like a child. Crowley only shakes his head walking towards the defenceless Yuu. ''I said I'd punish you if you left or if you killed my subordinates.'' Crowley says making some vampire break into whispers about him calling Lucal a subordinate.

''You broke both them rules, you not only left my private estate but also killed another Progenitor?'' Crowley asks making Yuu's eyes widen in slight shock. 'That was a progenitor?!' Yuu shouts internally at the information. ''I can't have you getting unpunished for that.'' Crowley says stopping in front of Yuu who looks up to face him. ''What do you have to say for yourself?'' Crowley again scowls like a mother would her child Yuu squints her eye at him. ''What are you g-'' Yuu's cut off felling something wrap around her making her look down to see she's being held by Horn's whip wrapped around her holding her arms to her body. Yuu attempts to shout out but her mouth gets covered by Crowley's hand. ''Livestock don't speak.'' Crowley says before throwing Yuu onto his shoulder and holding her like a sake of potatoes as he walked towards his estate.

Ferid looks on from the side watching Yuu being carried off by Crowley with Chess and Horn following behind him as vampires move out of the way with a small bow and calling him by his title. Ferid sighs in thinking of the excuse he'll have to give Krul, not for Lucals death but because of the fact that Lest Karr will most likely come to try and recruit the one that had killed his chess piece with ease. 'This is going to be a bother…' Ferid moans in pit internally. He then looks up at Crowley's retreating form. 'However, I have bigger problems right now…' Ferid says to himself thinking of how attached Crowley is getting to his ace up the sleeve.


	6. I'm his what!

Yuu continues to squirm around in Crowley's grip as he continues walking into his estate humming a tune ignoring her. ''Put me do-!'' Yuu's cut off when a hand plants itself onto her mouth stopping her from talking again. ''I already told you, livestock don't talk.'' Crowley says with a growing smirk on his face as he watches Yuu glare daggers at him, even behind her eyepatch. Crowley walks on ignoring Yuu for the time being and walking towards a room at the end of the hallway, He suddenly stops feeling a sharp pain in his hand making him look at Yuu to see her biting at his hand comically trying to bite her way past it. ''You're ruining my gloves.'' Crowley comments only to be ignored as Yuu continues to tear into his hand. 'For a human, she has one hell of a bite…' Crowley comments internally not noticing the person behind him.

''Is my pet being bothersome Crowley?'' Ferid asks in fake interest making Crowley turn to him with a raised brow trying to hide his surprise. ''Not at all Ferid.'' Crowley says looking back at Yuu who's stopped trying to eat his hand and now glaring pure death at Ferid making them both shiver slightly. ''Is there a reason you're here Ferid?'' Crowley asks already knowing why. ''I'm here for my little pet.'' Ferid says looking at Yuu who's glare somehow gets sharper at the word 'pet'. ''Already? I was really looking forwards to training her.'' Crowley says sadly hiding his anger at Ferid for taking away his entertainment for the next few weeks so soon. Ferid only shrugs as Crowley sets Yuu down, who immediately breaks out of the whip around her tearing it to bits and jumping at Ferid with her arm outstretched to kill him.

''Oh dear.'' Ferid says dancing to the side making Yuu's eyes widen as he grabs her arm and throws her into the wall cracking it and partly breaking her through it. Yuu groans in pain as Ferid picks her up in a bridal style before walking towards the exit. ''Sorry about the wall, she can be so bothersome at times.'' Ferid says with a smirk looking back at Crowley who clenches his fist knowing it's the only thing he can do against Ferid, before walking towards his office to finish some paper work.

After a few minutes of walking Ferid puts Yuu, she stumbles slightly before regaining her balance. ''B-bastard…'' Yuu says holding the area her ribs are as she glares at him. ''Now that we're alone.'' Ferid says turn to Yuu with a smirk. ''I'm a little perched.'' He says making Yuu's eyes widen as she jumps back, only to leap into someone who grabs her arms and spreading them out making her turn her head back to see Ferid. ''You can be really bothersome…we can't have that now, can we?'' Ferid says before biting Yuu's neck and slowly drinking her blood as she starts to struggle in his grip only making him chuckle at her. ''S-stop!'' Yuu gags out trying to break out of Ferid's grip only making him grin as he continues to drink her delicious blood.

Yuu feels herself being pushed against the wall. Ferid removes his teeth from Yuu's neck. ''Did you say something?'' He says sarcastically ignoring Yuu glaring back at him. 'Seraph blood really is amazing.' Ferid says internally savouring the taste of Yuu's blood. 'I might just keep you after I overthrow Krul.' Ferid says internally. Ferid moves down again to drink Yuu's blood but stops when a voice calls out to him. ''Lord Bathory, I think it's disrespectful to do such things within the home of Lord Eusford.'' Chess says stopping beside them. Ferid sighs a bit melodramatically moving away from you. ''Sorry, sorry I just lost myself for a second.'' He says picking Yuu up again as she falls limply into him sudden. ''Oh dear, looks like I got carried away.'' He says holding Yuu in a bridal style walking away from Chess who watches him leave the Estate.

Ferid walked towards a parked open roof car ignoring some vampires watching him carry the girl that had killed Lucal Wesker towards his car and putting her into the passenger seat and putting her seatbelt on as she lay limply in the seat. ''What di-di you do to me?'' Yuu manages to whispers out, her whole body refusing to move. ''I might have slipped something into your blood while taking a sip.'' Ferid says getting into the driver seat before taking off and leaving the Nagoya area and looking in the rear view mirror seeing Crowley's form with his enhanced eye sight look at him from his office window.

The drive had been silent, Ferid not saying a word and Yuu trying and failing to talk behind trapped within her unresponsive body, only passing the occasional group of vampires patrolling or leading a Horsemen of john away from Nagoya area. ''What's wrong little lamb? Cat got your tongue?'' Ferid asks getting bored with the silence and looking towards Yuu driving around a wrecked car as he does so. ''G…go...die…'' Yuu mumbles out the best she can only be making Ferid laugh at her pitiful attempt of resistance. ''It's so sad to see someone of your strength in such a pitiful state.'' Ferid says looking Yuu's eye pass over him. ''Being hunted by the JIDA, being kept prisoner by me and being sick all the time.'' He says making Yuu's eyes widen a fraction at him knowing she went rouge. ''I'm well aware that you're being chased by the JIDA angle girl.'' He says glancing back at the road and taking a left passing under a large horseman of john, only for it to ignore them.

''I could always hand you over to the JIDA, though they'd do worse things than he vampires would do to you.'' He says making Yuu's eye look at him in fear as he smirks turning his attention back to the road. ''But where the fun in that?'' He says happily before facing her again. ''Best get some sleep we're going to be driving to the more rural area and it'll take a few hours at least.'' Ferid says taking a sharp right making Yuu bang her head painfully on the window cracking it and knocking her out. ''That wasn't meant to happen…'' Ferid says looking at her with a nervous smile. ''Whoops.'' He mumbles paying attention to the road again. ''I'll have to clean that.'' He says referring to Yuu's new head wound.

A few hours Later Yuu opens her eye only to close it again it being attacked by sun light, after a few seconds she opens her eye slowly to see them still driving. ''Awake are we?'' Ferid asks looking ahead of them. ''We'll be driving for about twenty more minutes so get comfortable.'' Ferid says looking over at her quickly then back to the road. ''Honestly the roads here are so much more hard to drive on.'' Ferid comments. Yuu looks away before realising something. 'I can move.' She says internally flexing her fingers at her side as Ferid continues to drive giving her an idea. 'This is gonna hurt but maybe I can get away…' Yuu says before rearing her foot up and down kicking threw the metal shell and hitting the gear body smashing it to bits, badly crushing her foot in the process, making Ferid lose control of the car at a sharp turn making them crash threw the metal fence and right into a thirty-meter plummet. Yuu quickly removes her seat belt and jump only for her foot to be grabbed by Ferid. ''You're not going anywhere.'' He says before Yuu feels her ankle get crushed in his grip before the car hits the ground.

Yuu wakes up seeing light again attack her eyes only this time not to close them and look to the side to see the overturned flaming remains of the car. ''Bastard deserved it…'' Yuu comments only to shut up and her eyes to widen as the door gets kicked off and Ferid to step out his burns healing and his outfit charred and burned. ''Wow, that actually hurts.'' Ferid says cracking his neck and looking at Yuu who tries to stand by falls on her still healing ankle with a cry of pain making it worse. ''You really think that would have killed me little lamb?'' Ferid asks sarcastically walking over to her and grabbed Yuu by her hair and pulling her up to his level making her shout in pain. ''That was my favourite car.'' Ferid says with anger in his tone having liked the old car made by humans. ''And now you're going to pay for it.'' He says lifting her from the ground by her hair and holding her up causing her to grab his arms and try to pull them away from her hair.

Ferid covers Yuu's mouth with his other hand as she tries to shout out for help seeing a nearby hamlet a short distance away. ''Maybe I should turn you into a vampire.'' He says moving her so she's at eye level to him making her eyes widen in fear. ''Nah, we can't have that, Mika's already one and that wouldn't be fun now wouldn't it?'' Ferid says dropping her making her fall on the ground roughly before kicking her in the chest sending her into a tree behind her breaking three of her ribs and landing on the ground in a heap. ''Not only this but now I have to explain to Krul why a 15th Progenitor is dead, because of you.'' He says standing over her as she tries to crawl away from the now enraged 7th Progenitor. ''Give me a reason not to rip you to bits right here?'' Ferid says giving his insane smile.

Yuu tries to crawl away but Ferid puts his boot onto her back roughly making her cry out in pain and causing Ferid to smile wider enjoying his sick and twisted pleasure at her pain. Ferid turns his head to the side to look back, vampire hearing allowing him to hear footsteps coming towards him. ''Seems we have guests.'' Ferid says watching a small group of JIDA soldiers run into the clearing, ''Who's th-'' They pause seeing Ferid standing over Yuu with his foot on her back making them draw their weapons. ''Annoying guests.'' Ferid adds looking at the JIDA's cannon fotter standing with their low grade magic weapons.

''Vampire, hand over the girl, she's wanted for questioning by the Japanese imperial demon army.'' The squad leader says with a smirk not knowing he was facing a progenitor. ''I'll be just a minute little lamb.'' Ferid says removing his foot from Yuu and vanishing from sight making the JIDA soldiers panic and look around. ''Where is he?!'' One shouts drawing his bow, only for his hands to be removed from his arms making him scream in pain, this was quickly followed by the rest as they all one by one where killed in the blink of an eye as Yuu watched in horror.

''That wasn't much fun.'' Ferid says flicking blood from his glovers before taking them off. ''Oh well.'' He says walking over to Yuu who gets up and backs away holding her chest as the ribs slowly reform. ''No need to be scared, I could have just let them have you instead of killed them.'' Ferid says suddenly behind Yuu and grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back painfully. ''Let go of m-'' Yuu's cut off when Ferid moves one of his hands and covers her mouth with it. ''Mhmhm!'' Yuu tries to shout in anger only making Ferid laugh before moving his hand down to her neck and wrapping his hand around her neck and turning her around and lifting her into the air causing her to gag. ''Now that we're not being interrupted anymore, lets continue.'' Ferid says before throwing Yuu like a rag doll into a nearby tree smashing her threw it and two more behind it before a forth one stops her.

Yuu chocks out a small amount of blood as she falls on the ground face first, she rolls on her back and wipes the blood from her newly formed head wound, and shifts the bandages Ferid had put on at some point in the car ride around the wound. Yuu chuckles hollowly on the ground watching Ferid slowly approach. ''Just…kill me already…'' Yuu says letting her head drop to the ground and looking up at the sky. ''Giving up on life already? it's only started though.'' Ferid says sadly as he stands over Yuu's bloody form on the ground. ''can't expect you to understand, you've probably been alive well over a thousand years.'' Yuu says sadly ignoring Ferid as he smirks down at her.

''If you insist.'' Ferid says sitting on the ground beside her. ''I have all the time in the world, quite literally in fact.'' Ferid says propping his hands so they can hold his head up and waits for her to tell her so tragic story. 'Why not?' Yuu says internally before telling her story, as much as she can remember of it, to her parents trying to kill her on multiple occasions, how they'd actually attempted to sell her to slavery at one point and up until the day she left the JIDA. Ferid's smirk gradually faded as she continued feeling somewhat sympathetic for her. 'I've heard some rocky life stories but this one takes the cake.' Ferid says slightly surprised about how she left the JIDA. 'Explains the strait jacket.' Ferid comments internally before standing up with a sigh. 'I could use this to my advantage and get her to join my faction.' Ferid says after a second of thought.

Yuu yelps in surprise as Ferid bends down and picks her up in a gentler way and into a bridal style and holding her a bit too close to be normal. ''You've touched my iti bity heart little lamb!'' Ferid says in a mock sad voice as he walks away from the corpses and the remains of the car. ''I might just forgive you for the car for telling such a tragic story!'' He says after a small pause as he carries her. ''For now I'll make you mine.'' Ferid says making Yuu's eye widen and looking up at him. ''What do yo-!'' Yuu's cut off by Ferid looking down at her with a caring face surprising her. ''From this day forth I shall name you Yūichirō Bathory! my new be wed!'' He says in a melodramatic voice making Yuu choke on air in surprise at the sudden declaration of her being his wife. ''WHAT THE HELL DOES WHAT MEAN?!'' Yuu shouts in embarrassment up at Ferid who stops and looks down at her. ''Well according to the bible, I've created an unbreakable bond between two people in love.'' He says remembering having read it at some point in his life.

''BUT WHERE NOT IN LO-!'' Yuu tries to shout but he covers her mouth with something, only to realise that it was Ferid's soft lips pressed against hers making her eyes widen and her fact to become an unhealthy shade of red as she tries to break out of his grip. After a few more seconds Ferid moves away from Yuu's lips, not before biting them of course, with a smirk. ''You're a terrible kisser.'' He comments with a laugh seeing Yuu's face become more red as she starts to shout at him only to be ignored as he continues to walk towards his secondary estate nearby. 'Oh, how things are coming to be.' Ferid says internally in excitement and licking his lips.


	7. The 'Guests'

Yuu groans sitting up lazily and shaking her head slightly opening her eye to see an unfamiliar wall not far away and that she was in a fancy looking bed and lacked clothing she tries to rub her eye only for something to grab her arm to stop her making her look to her right to see Ferid. ''good Morning Yuu.'' Ferid says laying on his side with his hand propping his head up and the other holding Yuu's arm as she stares down at him still tired and not able to process where she was properly. ''How was last night?'' He asks with a smirk growing on his face watching Yuu's eyes widen understanding that she was in Ferid's room as well as being naked, and by the look on his face and lack of top she could guess he was as well.

''What did you do to me?!'' Yuu shouts at him only for him to laugh and pull her down into his chest as he wraps his arms around her, hugging her like a child would their favourite teddy bear. ''You don't remember?'' Ferid asks with a shit eating grin on his face as he looks down at Yuu who was blushing a ruby red and glaring at him. 'This is going to be fun…' Ferid says in his head as Yuu struggles in his grip. ''Why, we made the most passionate of love.'' He says making Yuu start coughing and chock on air at the sudden declaration that they had sex the night before hand. ''What the hell are you talking about!?'' Yuu shouts in anger at the vampire in front of her only to blink in surprise finding herself on her back with Ferid looming over her. ''Can't get enough it seems, you humans are always so greedy.'' Ferid says in a mischievous tone running a hand up Yuu's side making her shiver at his cold touch.

''I'm not interrupting something am I?'' A young but commanding voice says making Ferid turn to see Lest Karr standing at his bedroom door with a smirk on his face as he leans on his cane and he brushes his white and red hair out of the way of his eyes. Ferid sighs rolling off Yuu with a pout. ''Fine, fine, you should really learn to knock first.'' Ferid says standing up not at all minding the fact the 3rd Progenitor can see him naked. ''Though, I'd like some privacy to change.'' This makes Lest Karr nod and turn around and walk away. ''I'll meet you in the dining hall to discuss.'' He says as his cane taps slowly on the ground getting farther and farther away.

''He really can be bo-'' Ferid's cut off feeling a foot kick him in the back knocking him forwards and breaking a few spinal disks in the process as he hits his wall. ''that's not a very nice way to greet you husband in the morning.'' Ferid says removing himself from the wall and turning to Yuu who's standing and using the bed sheets to cover her body glaring at Ferid. ''Where the hell am I!?'' Yuu hisses out making Ferid frown and sigh. ''After our little dealing with the Japanese imperial demon army squad you passed out from shock of me proposing to you and I brought you here to sleep for the night.'' Ferid explains as he starts to change into his usual vampire outfit not at all minding Yuu glare at him the entire time.

''But…did we really…'' Yuu leaves the question in the air making Ferid laugh before speaking. ''No, no I was just winding you up.'' He explains before adding. ''Though…if you'd like I don't think Lest Karr would mind waiting a few more hours and you screaming in bliss as I ravage your body.'' He says with an amused voice as Yuu blushes again and glares at him with hate in her eyes. ''I'll take that as a no.'' Ferid says popping on his boots in a literal blur and then his gloves. ''There should be a lovely dress here and shoes, we have a guest over as you can tell so please do be nice.'' Ferid says waving back and Yuu as he leaves and closing the door allowing Yuu some privacy.

Yuu quickly sits on the bed and looks over herself for any signs of sexual interactions and sighs in relief finding none. ''Lucky bastard…'' Yuu says silently looking round the room trying to spot some clothing and something black and folded catches her attention making her walk up to it, Yuu sees the dress and question and her face falls. ''I hate heels…''

''So what brings you here Lord Karr?'' Ferid asks with no amount of curiosity in his voice making Lest Karr chuckle. ''Oh nothing, beside the fact one of my underlings was killed yesterday with such ease, and by a livestock of all things.'' Lesk Karr says taking a seat and looking at Ferid before his face becomes serious. ''I want to see her.'' He states making Ferid smirk. ''How do you know Krul tapes doesn't have her already?'' Ferid asks in a teasing tone making Lest Karr frown. ''Because she happened to be in your bedroom this morning.'' He states again placing a picture on the table of Yuu and Lucal sword fighting. Ferid frowns slightly. ''What do you want to do with her then? Kill her?'' He asks making Lest Karr shake his head side to side. ''I'd like to turn her into a vampire and invite her into my faction.'' He says making Ferid smirk. ''Such evil could only be done by humans lest Karr.'' He says making Lest Karr tilt his head in confusion. ''To take a man's wife is a crime only humans would make.'' Ferid says shocking Lest Karr.

''You bewed a human?'' Lest Karr says in surprise and leans forwards in his chair as Ferid nods. ''Ask her yourself.'' He says pointing at the door that was silently being opened by none other than Yuu. ''Were not mar-'' Yuu's cut off by Ferid appearing behind her in a gust of wind and wrapping his arms around her from behind and putting his head on her shoulder. Lest Karr blinks a few times looking at Ferid warming up to the human who was blushing and looking to the side. Honestly, Lest Karr could tell why she would be so embarrassed at the moment, her dress that Ferid clearly picked out looked like a more mature version of Kruls outfit making Lest Karr tilt his head with a smirk looking at Ferid shamelessly run a hand down her side.

Yuu shivers again feeling a hand move down her side and instinctively swats at the hand hitting Ferid making him pull it away with a pout. ''Introduce yourself.'' Ferid says with a smirk standing beside Yuu as she looks around the room spotting Lest Karr waving at her. ''Ferid…you have a daughter?'' Yuu asks in surprise making Ferid burst out laughing and Lest Karr to face palm being called a girl. ''Not the first time…'' Lest Karr says silently remembering the 19th Century well as he was called a little lady by noble men.

''Now, now, Yuu, this is Lest Karr, the king of Europe.'' Ferid says making Yuu pause. ''Oh…I'm sorry for the mistake Ma'am.'' Yuu says making Ferid chuckle. ''He's a boy.'' Ferid says making Yuu stumble on nothing. ''Seriously…'' Yuu says silently making Ferid smirk and Lest Karr to frown. ''Umm…'' Yuu mumbles looking at Lest Karr before shaking her head slightly and speaking up. ''Hi…I'm Yūichirō Hy- I mean Bathory.'' Yuu says correcting herself. ''Greetings, it's an honour to meet the human who has captured a vampires' cold heart.'' Lest Karr says standing up and walks up to Yuu taking her hand and kissing it making Yuu blush and giggle nervously as Lest Karr smirks as Ferid who glares slightly at him.

''Shall we sit and talk? You look very uncomfortable in those heels.'' Lest Karr officers making Yuu nod followed by Ferid a second later. Yuu sighs taking a seat as she takes of her heels and lays them on the ground carefully. There was an awkward silence at the table for several seconds before Lest Karr coughs getting Yuu and Ferid's attention. ''So Yūichirō.'' Lest Karr begins only for Yuu to speak up. ''Please, call we Yuu.'' Asks making him nod kindly. ''Yuu, I heard that you and Lucal Wesker had a... disagreement and you needed up killing him.'' Lest Karr says looking at Yuu as he props his head onto his hands as she gulps looking at him and nods.

''I'm impressed, Lucal was a trusted pawn of mine.'' Lest Karr says with a smirk leaning forwards as Yuu speaks up. ''I was mad…I umm…I'm sorry about killing him, I wasn't right in the head at the time.'' Yuu apologizes looking down at the table. ''No need to worry.'' Lest Karr says making Yuu look back up at him. ''Yuu…I have an offer.'' Lest Karr says making Yuu raise a brow and Ferid to growl under his breath. ''I'd like to invite you to my faction within the vampires, of course you'd need to become one.'' He says making Yuu's eyes widen in shock at the sudden offer. ''Well what do you sa-'' Lest Karr's cut off by Yuu who speaks up seriously. ''No.'' Yuu says simply making Ferid smirk looking at Lest Karr recoil at her declining him.

''I'm sorry but I don't wish to join your faction lord Karr…'' Yuu says kindly to him making him sigh. ''Well I'm assuming your already part of Ferid faction.'' Lest Karr says standing up. ''Well, it was nice seeing you both, I give you the best of wishes with your planned and sadly short future together.'' Lest Karr says standing up and picking his cane up. ''However, once the vampires do find out about this most of the Progenitors will try to get rid of your rank lord Bathory, I'd advise watch your back for now on.'' Lest Karr says as he walks out of the room humming to himself leaving Ferid and Yuu in silence.

After a few seconds Ferid claps his hands. ''Now that he's gone, let's eat.'' Ferid says and as if queue a vampire comes in with food repaired and places it in front of Yuu and Ferid before bowing and leaving. ''You planned this didn't you?'' Yuu asks looking at Ferid who only smirks as he takes a sip of the blood in his wine glass making Yuu cringe slightly at the smell. ''Don't worry Yuu, the foot won't bite, I will though.'' Ferid says with a chuckle as he watches Yuu stare at the food in front of her. Yuu nods slowly before eating her food at a slow pace as Ferid watches with amusement as Yuu's face lights up tasting it. ''This is like heaven compared to the foot the JIDA served…'' Yuu says out loud to herself only to stop bringing back painful memories.

''What's with the sad look?'' Ferid says from over Yuu's shoulder making her turn to see him looking down at her with a raised and head tilted to the side curiously. ''Nothing…'' Yuu mumbles quietly looking back down to her food only for Ferid to grab her chin and bring her face back up to face him. ''We can't have you sad now can we Yuu?'' Ferid asks. ''After all I am your husband and host tonight, so it's best your happy, so please do speak up.'' He explains and asks making Yuu blink in surprise at his caring tone. ''Its noth-'' Yuu's cut off by Ferid who suddenly lifts her from the chair with a yelp puling her into him with a smirk. ''Now, now Yuu don't you lie to me, I might have to punish you.'' Ferid says with a mischievous tone replacing his caring one as he holds Yuu effortlessly in his arm as she struggles to get free.

Ferid stops sensing someone small approaching the door with clear killing intent followed by several others following after the smaller one with similar anger. 'Might as well put on a show.' Ferid says internally to himself as the person kicks the door down. ''BATHORY!'' Krul shouts in anger quickly followed by Crowley, Mika, Mel, Horn and Chess standing at the door only for all them to pause at the scene in front of them.

Ferid laughed internally as he holds Yuu in a very exotic way holding her so she was facing away from him as one of his hands find itself in her pants while the other finds itself groping her right breast as he has his teeth sunk into her neck sucking her blood slowly as Yuu has a shocked look on her face with a blush spread cross it as she moans out a gasp in shock as Ferid had done all of this within the span of half a second and to top it all off she was in the same outfit as Krul.

''YUU!'' Mika shouts seeing his sister being violated by Ferid who looks up still drinking her blood without a care in the world. ''Hm?'' Ferid hums out still drinking her blood as Mika tries to run towards him only for Krul to grab his arm and stop him. ''What do you think you are doing Bathory?'' Krul asks with rage starting to creep onto her face watching Ferid drink the blood and violate her seraph. Ferid stops biting Yuu's neck and looks up licking his lips. ''Can a newly married couple not take part in sexual activities?'' Ferid asks with mock curiosity in his voice shocking the group.

''Married?'' Crowley asks curiously looking at Ferid with a tilted head as he chuckle at something so absurd. His smile is slapped off his face when Ferid removes his hand from Yuu's breast and pulls her face to his and starts kissing her deeply. ''GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!'' Mika shouts in rage as he fights to get out of Kruls grip to get him to stop violating his sister. Krul sighs trying to control herself as she speaks. ''I believe that is enough Lord Bathory, you two can do whatever you wish later, however for now I want an explanation as to why the king of Europe is here and why a 15th Progenitor is dead.'' Krul says making Ferid sigh as he breaks away from a heavily blushing and panting Yuu as he removes his hands from her, only to put them on her waist to catch her from falling over Yuu feeling a bit weak around the knees.

''You look tired.'' Ferid says looking at Yuu who glares at him weakly as she continues to pant in his arms. ''Let's get you off to bed.'' Ferid says pulling Yuu into a bridal hold. ''I'll return and I'll explain everything when I come back my queen.'' Ferid says playfully as he starts to walk towards the door with a skip in his step ignoring the combined glares from Krul, Crowley and Mika.

''Seems Krul wants to meet you.'' Ferid says as he walks towards his room making Yuu nods slowly. ''You can't fall asleep now, the best parts about to start.'' Ferid says kicking his bedroom door open. ''What do you me-'' Yuu's cut off when Ferid throws her into the air making her yelp in surprise before landing on the bed. ''You should get changed.'' Ferid says chuckling. ''We don't want Krul to be attacking you because of your dress, there's another in the wardrobe. '' Ferid says making Yuu nod and get up and open the wardrobe.

''Why do I need to wear a dress?'' Yuu asks suddenly looking around the open door at Ferid who was looking at her. ''Well, you are technically a nobleman's wife, we have guests over.'' Ferid explains before appearing behind Yuu and whispering in her ear. ''I like to see you in them.'' Yuu freezes at Ferid sudden appearing behind her and wrapping is arms around her and pulling her close. ''So, what's say we hurry and not leave are guests alone for too long? They might get the wrong idea.'' Ferid says stepping away after a second with a cheerful voice of course now before licking Yuu's neck making her shudder before he walks towards the door. ''I'll see you at the dining room, don't take too long now.'' With that Ferid closes the door after him.

Ferid walked towards the dining room his smirk slowly fading into a scowl before quickly becoming a smile again as he opens the door with both hands. ''I'm home!'' He shouts with his arms spread out, he quickly steps to the side avoiding getting a fist in the gut from Mika as he jumps towards him. ''Wow, watch out Mika, you might hit me!'' Ferid shouts out with a laugh as he jumps back avoiding Mika claw and punch at him in rage. ''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!'' He shouts in anger as he punches at Ferid who only laughs at him as Krul, Crowley, Chess and Horn watch him attempt to hit Ferid.

''Enough Mika!'' Krul shouts making Mika pause mid attack and looking over to her. ''B-'' Mika stops hearing the door open looking behind him to see Yuu walk in looking at them. ''Hey Mika…'' Yuu says silently looking down feeling embarrassed about the fact that she's in a dress as she shifts around slightly. Mika looks away slightly blushing at Yuu's attire. ''U-um hi Yuu…'' He says shyly.

Crowley on the other hand stares openly drinking in the sight of Yuu's red one-piece dress with matching heels and a set of white gloves that reached the whole way up her arm making it look as if she was visiting a dance of some sort. ''I must say Ferid, your ''Wife'' looks amazing, I might just steal her away.'' Crowley says with a smirk as he looks to Ferid who does the same as they glare at each other. ''This is going to be so troublesome…'' Krul mutters under her breath looking at the chaos about to break out because Crowley threatened to steal Yuu from him. ''Trouble indeed…''


End file.
